Snow Kiss
by Kai of the Green Forest
Summary: Saskue are alone in a cave... i geuss you will have to read to find out what happens. Enjoy! MA only no little kids please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto story, so please be kind if I misspell something, because my spell check will most likely change something that I don't want it to change. Also if I miss identify the coloring of a character, please excuse me, but I will try my best not to. Now that these facts have been stated, I would like to inform you that this story takes place halfway through a mission. Obviously the team that is carrying out this mission is Team Kakashi. Naruto being the lovable loud mouth that he is, caused an avalanche and luckily for him Sasuke was able to save him. Currently Sasuke and Naruto are in a cave somewhere in the Ice Nation, Sakura & Kakashi are out looking for firewood (in a blizzard don't ask me why) and Narrator is passed. Only Sasuke is awake and he is waiting for the return of his other teammates…

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

"I've looked at love from both sides now,

From give and take, and still somehow

It's love's illusions I recall.

I really don't know love at all."

-Lyrics from Joni Mitchell's "Both Sides Now" from Icy Kiss

'Why did Kakashi tell me to wait here, why couldn't Sakura do it? I would rather be out side trying to find some wood or something, instead of being alone with "him"' The black eyes of the now sixteen Uchiha Sasuke stared at the boy who's body contains the legendary Kyubbi. Sasuke was wearing his usual clothing except instead of wearing his usual jacket; he wore a long navy coat, which bore the emblem of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke shivered as a strong gust of wind entered the cave.

The cold wind made Sasuke think of trying to create a small fire with one of his fire Jutsus, however he thought against it, because there was no wood and because it could signal the enemies. So Sasuke decided against it. The only thing Sasuke did was move closer to "him", until he was right next to "him". The boy, who's body held the Kyubbi, felt warm against Sasuke's own cold flesh. This sudden feeling of heat sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'Why do I feel so warm all of a sudden? Where is this heat coming from?' Sasuke turns to face "him" and looks at the boys face. His face is very distinct, because there are three thin lines on both sides of his face. This boy's name is, 'Naruto. Naruto has been on Team Kakashi for three years. Before, we were on the same team, all I thought of him was simply as a slacker, but over these years I have seen his true power. This power is amazing, but I do not fear him.'

'I never feared Naruto. But I do wish I had the power that he has, because I have to get my revenge… on my brother. My brother was the person who killed my family and my clan, the person who caused me to be alone for so long.' Suddenly a strong pain erupted in Sasuke's chest. It gripped him and made it difficult for him to breath. Fear gushed through Sasuke's body and his eyes started to dart around, but no one was there. The only person he saw was Naruto, who was still asleep.

'Calm down Sasuke, calm down! Keep your emotions under control you can't change anything, but you can get your revenge for your family'. This loosened the grip around his neck and he sighed in relief.

Soon Sasuke's eyes fell upon Naruto, sleeping peacefully, even though he keeps one of the most feared creatures within his body. 'How does he sleep so peacefully?' Sasuke felt another gust of cold air and slid closer to Naruto and his warm body. His body soon felt warmer. 'How can Naruto be so warm?'

Slowly a smile appeared on Sasuke's face, 'this is just like Naruto falling asleep at the most inconvenient moment.' This thought caused Sasuke to laugh and soon his thoughts fell on his interesting relationship with Naruto.

'Naruto has always been trying to out do me, in everything, but I like the fact that he does that. I mean it is like having a younger sibling, but different at the same time. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think that I could be happy if Naruto was not in my life. I mean I would survive, but I doubt I would feel the same way. I mean Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi have become very close, but for some reason I feel closer to Naruto than any of them. Sure Kakashi has helped me improve and sure Sakura has had a crush on me for the longest time, but Naruto is different.'

Suddenly Naruto's body sent out a shiver. Sasuke's black eyes turned their gaze on to Naruto and saw that his face was becoming pail. This caused Sasuke to suddenly yell, "Naruto wake the hell up!"

Naruto's body did not move. Sasuke yelled again, "Wake up you god dam idiot! Do you want to die?" Still Naruto's body did not move. 'What am I going to do?' Suddenly he remembered something he read in a Ninja scroll about sharing body heat. So Sasuke lifted up Naruto and laid him across his chest and took of most of his clothing (all except underwear). Then Sasuke took off most of his clothing (all except underwear) and then wrapped both his arms around Naruto and then covered them with all of the extra clothing.

Soon Sasuke felt Naruto's body warming up, which caused Sasuke to let out a sigh of relief. Naruto no longer seemed to be in any danger of dying from the cold. Sasuke turned his face to the entrance of the cave and saw that it was snowing harder. 'How are they going to find us in all of this snow, well they are both very smart, so they should be okay. At least I am with Naruto. Wait did I just say, 'at least I am with Naruto', why would I say that?'

Sasuke felt very confused and was scared. Sasuke eyes darted around the cave and once again all he found was Naruto. 'What the hell is happening to me… why is my body doing this… could I like… no now way, it is impossible… or is it?"

Sasuke's mind dwelled on this thought until he wandered off to sleep. That night Sasuke dreamt of being at a Hot Spring with Naruto. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto and he felt very happy and then something interesting happened, Naruto started kissing him. And before long … **Lemon between Naruto and Sasuke**

Before Sasuke got all the sleep he needed, he was disturbed from his slumber by the movement of Naruto. Naruto was awake. When Sasuke became aware of his surroundings he saw Naruto's eyes staring at me. Naruto's face was not angry, but confused. Naruto said, in a surprisingly calm tone, "Sasuke-kun what happened?"

'I didn't know what to say, should I tell him the truth or should I lie. Should I tell him that I did not willing take of his cloths and wrap him around my partially naked body, while he was unconscious, or should I tell him that I took of his clothing to keep him warm, but also for my own personal pleasure. What should I do?'

Sasuke was blushing and before he could answer, Naruto was snuggling closer to him and said, "I guess that since we have to stay warm this way we might as well make the most of it."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's beautiful face and saw that he was grinning and knew everything was okay. Soon Naruto was asleep again and Sasuke was left looking at his face. Sasuke kept on staring at Naruto's lips, but at the same time he was thinking, 'what is happening to me… do I want to kiss Naruto?"

Sasuke's face slowly lowered down, closer to Naruto's. Then Sasuke lifted Naruto's sleeping body until Naruto's face was right across from Sasuke's. 'What is this feeling… is this love? No it couldn't be, but I want to kiss Naruto, isn't that how you show your love?'

As Sasuke was thinking, Naruto woke up and saw Sasuke staring at him. Naruto sort of jumped back, but he wasn't scared, just shocked. The only thing Naruto said was, "What are you doing Sasuke…" Naruto's face was calm, but a bit fearful.

Once again the dilemma of what Sasuke should tell Naruto occurred. 'Should I tell Naruto that I was about to kiss him, while he was asleep. or tell him something impossible like I was making sure that he was still alive.'

Unfortunately Naruto did not shrug this off and kept on staring at Sasuke. Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes digging right into him, but Sasuke remained silent. Sasuke did not know what to do, so I lied, "There was some snow on your face and I was just making sure I got all of it off."

"That's a load of bull, tell me the truth Sasuke…" Naruto said silently.

"Have you ever been kissed Naruto, by someone?" Sasuke responded.

"No… what does this have to do with why you were holding me up?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto do you have someone you have 'strong feelings' for?" Sasuke said, "And I do not mean like friendship, I mean feelings of love… understand?"

Naruto simply replied by saying, "No ...". Sasuke was starting to lose his cool, but luckily Naruto continued speaking, "… except if you consider that thing I had for Sakura a long time ago, but that has been over for a long time, since I…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and stared at Sasuke. Naruto was blushing and the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing on the cave entrance.

Naruto returned to his original position underneath Sasuke's chin and said nothing while he did this. Sasuke was feeling uneasy and was starting to get uncomfortable. The warmth that Sasuke was feeling from Naruto's body seemed to have cooled down, but it was still there. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's chest. Sasuke restrained his hands so that they would not wander over Naruto's smooth skin. Soon Sasuke heard Naruto's loud snores and like Naruto, Sasuke fell back to sleep.

This time when Sasuke slept he did not dream, all he did was think about Naruto. 'What is happening to me… I mean I have known Naruto for how long, since we were kids, but why do I have these feelings for him now? It does not make any sense. Okay…lets say I have a thing for Naruto what would happen to me… what would happen to the Uchiha clan, how could I rebuild it if I was with Naruto? Dam it why does this have to happen to me? ...'

Before Sasuke could finish his thought, he was shaken awake by Naruto, whose face had the look of someone about to tell a secret. The snowstorm seemed to have lightened up so that Sasuke could see some scattered rays of light enter the cave. Naruto's face seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Naruto looked happy and Sasuke quickly realized that he and Naruto were still partially naked, but that did not bother Naruto or Sasuke.

Naruto looked towards the cave opening and said, "Sasuke there is someone who I love, do you want to know who?"

Sasuke, who was shocked by this question, but replied in his usual tone, "Sure".

Naruto's face looked like he was going to burst into tears, but Naruto kept his composure. Naruto's eyes stared at Sasuke's face and said in the most serious, yet caring, voice he could manage, "Sasuke it is you."

Sasuke was shocked and stared at Naruto for a couple of minutes. Naruto face finally became filled with tear as he said, "I thought you liked me to… I thought I could tell you… please don't think I am weird or evil…please Sasuke say something, I can't stand this silence. Say something Sasuke!"

Sasuke did not say anything, all he did was grabbed Naruto by the neck and pulled his face close and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke and Naruto both closed their eyes and let themselves get engulfed in the passion, however it did not last. Soon out of nowhere a scream came saying "Sasuke-kun what are you and Naruto doing?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura and Kakashi standing right before them. Naruto and Sasuke were both partially naked and all Sasuke could think of was, 'what am I going to say? What is Kakashi going to say? What is going to happen to Naruto & I?'

End of Chapter

Now if you want to learn what happens next to our hero (Sasuke), I suggest that you R&R otherwise I wont continue. Also I might leave this as a one-shot, but that is only determined by what I hear from you… so if you want this story to continue I suggest you start writing a review.

I hope you liked this story and sorry if the P.O.V. was difficult to understand, but I hope overall you enjoyed this story.

Peace

P.S. I am the worst editor so I tried and most likely failed, so sorry….

"Will I lose my dignity will someone care will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" (From RENT)

P.S.S Thank you Kiyone for the review


	2. Moonlight

Hello again, thanks you for your reviews and because of them I decided to continue this story, so I enjoy you enjoy this story.

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(From last chapter)

"Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence" (Simon & Garfunkel: Sounds of Silence)

Moonlight

Sasuke did not say anything, all he did was grabbed Naruto by the neck and pulled his face close and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke and Naruto both closed their eyes and let themselves get engulfed in the passion, however it did not last. Soon out of nowhere a scream came saying "Sasuke-kun what are you and Naruto doing?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura and Kakashi standing right before them. Naruto and Sasuke were both partially naked and all Sasuke could think of was, 'what am I going to say? What is Kakashi going to say? What is going to happen to Naruto & I?'

The cave was still and silent. Sakura's mouth was wide open in shock and Kakashi's left eye reveled the same emotion. Naruto's face looked a bit scared and Sasuke could tell that he was freezing up (not literally). Sasuke was the one who had to break the silence, however he could not think of anything to say or do.

Sakura was the first person to move towards Naruto and Sasuke, however Kakashi stuck his hand out to stop her. Kakashi's face returned to its usual blank stair. Sasuke once again got the feeling as if someone was strangling him, 'what is happening to me… why is this happening? Come on Sasuke think there has to be a way to get out of this', however nothing came to Sasuke's mind.

Kakashi was the first one to break the silence; Kakashi said in his usual voice, "Sakura I want you to go find some food."

Sakura replied with as much strength as she could muster, "Kakashi-Sensei…" however a glare from Kakashi stopped her in her tracks. So Sakura left the cave in defeat in search of food and only Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke remained.

Kakashi kept his blank face as he said calmly, "What happened?"

Sasuke still had the feeling as if he was being chocked, however Naruto was able to regain enough composure to say, " Sasuke and I were sharing body heat, because of how bad the storm was. It was freezing in the cave and Sasuke and I both decided that this was the best way to ensure our survival so that we could complete the mission."

Kakashi's eyes were focused on Naruto as he said, "Sasuke is that true… or… is Naruto twisting the truth?

'What should I tell Kakashi?' Sasuke felt the pressure around his neck increase as he continued to think, 'Calm down, calm down there has to be a way out of this… all I have to do is figure out something. I could tell Kakashi the truth or I could lie, but Kakashi could see through it, which would put Naruto and I in a worse situation.'

Kakashi was starting to lose his patience as he said, "Sasuke which is it?"

Sasuke was finally able to regain control as he said in a rather cold tone, "Naruto was unconscious and his body was getting cold. Therefore to make sure that he did not die from the cold I took off his clothing and my own. Then I wrapped Naruto and myself with the clothing to share our body heat so that Naruto would survive."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a bit of suspect, however he shrugged it of by saying, "Then why were you and Naruto kissing?"

Naruto and Sasuke were both speechless and before there was enough time to think of a way out of this situation, Kakashi said, "Well we can discuss more about this later, so both of you get dressed… Don't worry I will deal with Sakura, okay." When Naruto finally looked up, he saw that Kakashi was smiling, which made Naruto feel a bit relived.

Soon Kakashi went out of the cave to give Naruto and Sasuke some privacy. Naruto wanted to say something to Sasuke to make sure that everything was okay between them, but the only thing he could say was, "Thanks for doing that… I really appreciate it… I mean... I am thankful that you cared enough to make sure that I didn't freeze to death." Naruto's face was bright red; however Naruto was a bit sadden when he saw that Sasuke was not even looking at him.

Sasuke faced the wall and was once again trying to regain some control over his emotions and his "body". 'Come on Sasuke stop it, stop focusing on Naruto… come on. Think about cold showers anything, but not Naruto and his glowing smile. I have got to stop this, but I want to look at him.' Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto who was changing, which caused him to blush and did not help him control his "body".

'Come on Sasuke calm down… you can do this.' Soon Sasuke was finished and stepped out of the cave to Kakashi and Naruto waiting for him. Naruto's face was smiling and that made everything seem better for Sasuke. Not long after Sakura returned and Kakashi kindly talked to her, when she returned she did not say anything, however you could tell that she was hurt.

Before long, Team Kakashi had continued their mission to deliver a message personally to a prince from the Ice Nation. They traveled till the moon was high in the sky. This was when Kakashi decided to stop for the night. Kakashi told Sakura and Naruto to set up camp, while he took Sasuke to look for some food.

Kakashi was moving very fast and Sasuke found it very hard to keep up. Kakashi kept on running until they came to a clearing. The moon radiated soft light, which was reflected off Kakashi's headband (/ head-guard). The air was getting cold and because of that Sasuke started to shiver.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said in a tone similar to a protective father, "…what happened back in the cave, and I mean the truth about the kiss."

Sasuke froze in terror unable to decide what to do, 'should I tell him that I kissed Naruto because I have had a thing for him or should I tell him I was making sure he was still breathing.'

Sasuke spoke without emotion as he said, "Naruto was breathing irregular and I decided that I would try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation so that his breathing would become regular…we were not kissing, okay." (oo… I know it is very bad)

Kakashi's face was blank as he said, "Sasuke that is a loud of crap and you know it. Your basic facts are inaccurate and make no sense, even if you are going to lie to me Sasuke you have to at least be able to do it well…okay. So now what really happened and don't worry this wont go to anyone else…okay."

Sasuke's face began to blush, but he knew that he was beat and all that he could do was tell a half-truth. So Sasuke let out a deep breath and said, "Naruto and I were kissing (truth), but it was only because we were experimenting…okay. NOTHING SERIOUS! (lie)"

Suddenly Sakura popped out with Naruto behind her. Sakura's face was all a glow with happiness as she ran and hugged Sasuke. Sakura was frantic as she said, " I knew Kakashi-sensei was wrong when he said you were gay, I just knew it… I mean how could you be attracted to Naruto, he's not smart, he's not very strong and not that very good looking either."

Sakura was jumping in joy and Sasuke's face looked like he was uninterested in what Sakura was saying. All Sasuke was doing was staring at Naruto's face, which looked like a rock had just hit him. Sasuke tried to say something, but nothing came out of his lips. Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her away from Sasuke. Then Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura, "Both of you leave…now! You are not allowed to speak of what you have heard to anyone and neither of you" Kakashi stared at Naruto, "should take what you heard to heart. So get back to campsite, now, and if I find you snooping around aging there will be hell to pay, got it."

Sakura and Naruto left without a single word said and once again Sasuke was alone with Kakashi. 'What have I just done… I just hurt the very person I wanted to protect… Dam you Kakashi, why did you have to do this, I mean why couldn't you just leave me alone. Why do people always have to try to take away my happiness, why cant people just let me be? Ah why cant people just get away, all I want is to be with Naruto… did I just say that. If that is true is it really "nothing serious". Ah what is happening to me; nothing makes sense anymore. I need to be alone…' pressure once again occurred around Sasuke's throat, but Sasuke could only see Kakashi.

Sasuke fell to the ground, because of the pain caused by the pressure around his neck. It was maddening, the only thing Sasuke could think of was, 'I have to get away from here, now'. Kakashi ran towards Sasuke to make sure that he was okay, however before he got there Sasuke ran. Sasuke ran faster and faster, going farther and farther into the cold darkness (night). Kakashi ran behind Sasuke trying to get to him, however before he made it Kakashi was hit by a pair of throwing stars in his legs. They contained some kind of poison, because soon after his legs stopped responding quickly. So the only thing Kakashi could do was look forward, towards the direction Sasuke went and try to tend to these wound, which would take who knows how long to cure.

Mean while, else where in the Ice Nation (location unknown)

"So is Sasuke alone" a man hidden within a shadow said.

"Yes my lord, Sasuke is alone and the Copy Ninja has been slowed down." Another voice said.

"What about Sasuke's team-mates, what about the boy who's body holds the legendary nine-tale fox." The man said.

"It will all be taken care of soon my lord, just be patient." The voice said.

"I am patient, but good work, bring him here and you will get your reward Sano." The man said.

"Thank you my lord" Sano said, as he disappeared deeper into the shadows of the night.

The End… for now (insert dramatic music…got this from somewhere not really sure right now)

So there you go the chapter is finished. I hoped you enjoyed it and had fun reading it. I hope you R&R so Peace.

P.S. Suggestions are always appreciated, but please don't sew me if I decide to actually use them…okay

P.S.S sorry about the original I had trouble loading this one up…it is not because I am bad person it is just because of computer issues…sry


	3. Truth

Hello again… today marks an amazing occurrence; I have actually decided to write more than just two chapters of one of my stories. So I hope you enjoy this… as always I don't own anything so don't sue and I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

P.S.S.S.S.S I am always looking for new ideas so speak up

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(…) Naruto's thoughts

(From last chapter)

Truth

Sasuke fell to the ground, because of the pain caused by the pressure around his neck. It was maddening, the only thing Sasuke could think of was, 'I have to get away from here, now'. Kakashi ran towards Sasuke to make sure that he was okay, however before he got there Sasuke ran. Sasuke ran faster and faster, going farther and farther into the cold darkness (night). Kakashi ran behind Sasuke trying to get to him, however before he made it Kakashi was hit by a pair of throwing stars in his legs. They contained some kind of poison, because soon after his legs stopped responding quickly. So the only thing Kakashi could do was look forward, towards the direction Sasuke went and try to tend to these wound, which would take who knows how long to cure.

Kakashi looked closer at his wound and saw that it was sending out a thin trickle of blood, which meant that the poison was not stopping his heart and other vital organs from functioning properly. So Kakashi redirected his eyesight to dark forest around him, but he could see no one. That was when he felt it; a sharp pulse of pain engulfed his body. Kakashi could not see anything, except for the blade that some how appeared in his shoulder (it was thrown at him oo). Kakashi scanned the blade and knew it was familiar, but he could not place it.

Kakashi tried to treat the poison that was going through his body, but Kakashi knew that it was impossible to do by himself he needed Sakura. So Kakashi returned to the campsite with his legs almost completely immobile.

"What happened Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto help him down." Sakura said in a tone that reminded Kakashi of an over protective mother.

Kakashi responded with, "Someone threw needles at me, which were laced with some kind of poison that paralyzed my leg muscles. Also they left this as memento." Kakashi directed their view towards the blade that stuck out of him.

Naruto stared at the blade and said, "This seems odd, but Sensei where is Sasuke? Don't tell me they kidnapped him too?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto and said, "(Thank you captain obvious…not really ) No Sasuke was not kidnapped, however he ran off… before all of this happened."

Sakura's voice rose as she said, "Wait… why is Sasuke alone in this cold land, what did you say to him… What did you do to him?"

Kakashi was angered by Sakura's outburst and replied, "Well I did nothing, except try to talk to him, but for some reason that was very difficult. I suspect that none of this would have happened if our trust…" Kakashi stopped half way and said, "Sakura why did you come any way?"

Sakura replied softly, while tending to Kakashi's wounds, "Naruto wasn't saying much and since the camp was already set up we… (Naruto glares at Sakura) I decided to see if I could talk to Sasuke-kun, because there was no way that he was… Gay. Naruto yes, but no way Sasuke-kun could be Gay."

"Naruto since you have not spoken to Sakura about what happened in the cave, maybe you would be kind enough to tell us now." Kakashi said kindly, with a crooked smile on his face.

Naruto was shocked and said quietly, "I was asleep most of the time, but when I woke up I was already partly naked. Sasuke was asleep, so I woke him up and asked him why were like this… Sasuke blushed a bit, which meant to me, that he was either trying to be nice or a perverted. So I decided to go back to sleep and when I woke up again, I was staring at Sasuke's face. His face was a bit paler, but his cheeks still kept most of their color. His lips were like…"

Kakashi interrupted Naruto by saying, "The facts please Naruto, we can talk about this later, but now we need to know the facts… sorry for the interruption."

Naruto continued as Kakashi wished by saying, "Well Sasuke was staring at me and since he was staring at me like he wanted to kiss me… I decided to be a bit assertive and kiss him. That was when you two interrupted us." Naruto blushed a bit as he thought about how soft Sasuke's lips were against his own.

Kakashi closed his eyes for a while and the only sign of life was when Sakura poured a small amount of iodine on his wound, because his body jerked a bit. Time passed rather slowly as Kakashi kept his eyes closed, but by the time Kakashi opened his eyes Sakura and Naruto had already taken care of his wounds and had fixed dinner.

Naruto and Sakura were a bit shocked, but at the same time relieved, when Kakashi asked, "What is for dinner?"

Sakura replied, "Nothing special, just soup…sorry, but that was all we had."

Kakashi nodded in approval and said, "Lets eat and we will discuss everything afterwards."

After Kakashi finished his sentence Naruto poured the soup and the three ninja's ate in almost complete silence, unaware of the pain and confusion that Sasuke was experiencing deep in the forest.

Sasuke ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest; unaware of the direction he was going in. All that mattered to Sasuke was that he was getting farther away from Kakashi and the truth that he did not want to admit. The mysterious pressure increased around his neck, making it more difficult to breath. ' What is happening to me…this has never happened to me before. Something must be causing this…what is it or who is it. Ah'

Sasuke's foot slipped and he fell down from the treetops onto a soft blanket of snow. 'I have got to calm down… I got to, otherwise this pain will only get worse. It's so cold and dark…' Sasuke's body was not responding, because of the lack of oxygen. Soon Sasuke's eyes started to get heavier. Sasuke tried to will his body to move, but it would not and just before Sasuke fell asleep he said in a wisper, "Naruto…"

Naruto stared at Kakashi waiting for him to speak. It was five minutes after Kakashi had finished his dinner and Naruto could see from Sakura's face that she was also waiting to hear what Kakashi had to say. (What is Kakashi waiting for, come on tell me what you have to say about Sasuke…I want to hear it…is he interested, or not… should I give up or try harder.)

Finally Kakashi placed his bowl on the ground and said in a calm voice, "Sakura can you be mature and not say a thing until I am finished?"

Sakura seemed shocked, but she replied with a simple, "Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

"Naruto can you do the same?" Kakashi asked Naruto, while staring at the warm fire in front of them.

Naruto was not sure what to say, but decided to say, "Yes."

Kakashi continued to stare at the fire as he said, "Good. Now Sakura you must be wondering whether or not Sasuke is Gay, right?" Kakashi shifted his view to Sakura who replied with a simple nod. "Sasuke is Gay… whether or not he wishes to admit it. Sakura, I do not expect to hear a single word about this from anyone and that goes double for you Naruto. Sasuke as you know, is the only survivor of his whole family and clan, excluding the person who murdered them all. Therefore this situation caused him to stay rather distant from everyone…everyone except for us, but that alone took some time to do. Now Sasuke is not someone I would call cold, because no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he is still a very caring. We have all seen this, however this caring nature puts him in a hard position. Sasuke is the only survivor from his clan that is currently living in the village, which means he must feel a great conflict between duty and desire. Therefore now that Sasuke has admitted that he has some feelings for Naruto, he will be even more confused than before…which is why we have to find Sasuke, we will leave tomorrow morning… at first light. Goodnight."

Sakura & Naruto had tears in their eyes, however for different reasons. Sakura had tears out of sadness knowing that the person she loved would never love her back. Naruto was crying because he was so happy that Sasuke had chosen him to open up to.

Kakashi stared at them and said in a caring voice, "Sakura, Naruto never forget that you both share a very special bond with Sasuke... Never forget Naruto, you and Sasuke are very similar… so tomorrow I want to hear nothing about Sasuke's sexuality…okay. You can talk about anything else, but not about Sasuke's sexuality."

Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement and got ready for bed. Now as Sakura and Naruto drifted off to sleep, Kakashi stared at the moon and thought of Sasuke. Kakashi was worried about Sasuke and was scared that he was going to lose another comrade. As Kakashi's mind continued to think about Sasuke, Kakashi thought of all of the loves he had lost. Kakashi frowned and said silently, "Sasuke I will find you… I wont let anything bad happen to you… so stay safe until I can find you."

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, the mysterious Sano approached the fallen Sasuke. Sasuke's face was pale and his body was cold, however Sano could feel Sasuke's heartbeat. So Sano deftly removed his clock and wrapped Sasuke in it. Then Sano picked up Sasuke, like he was a little child, and smiled with satisfaction, he had his target in his hands.

Sano held Sasuke for some time, warming him (Sasuke) up with his (Sano) own body heat. After Sano felt Sasuke's body warm up, he (Sano) started to walk deeper into the dark forest, towards his master (who waits patiently for Sasuke arrival)…

End of Chapter

So how did you like it…to corny…to blah or just plain old bad…well please R&R so I can figure out what you think of it…Peace

P.S. Happy New Year…lets hope this one is happy and peaceful

P.S.S I don't know when I will update so please don't get mad at me… I have school sorry. :'(


	4. Deception

I'm free…I finally have enough free time to actually write a new chapter…yea! Well sorry for the long wait, but I had evil exams to worry about, but now that they are done I am free. So I hope you like this chapter.

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

P.S.S.S.S.S I am always looking for new ideas so speak up

P.S.S.S.S.S.S there will be Naruto X Kakashi in this chapter…just because Sasuke is currently out of the picture…at least with Naruto

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(…) Naruto's thoughts

… Sakura's thoughts

/…/ Kakashi's thoughts

(From last chapter)

Deception

'Where am I?'

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was completely wrapped in a thick wool blanket, which made him itch all over. As Sasuke became more aware of his surroundings, he felt a sharp jolt of pain go through his body. Sasuke tried to locate the source the pain, however he could not locate it in his current state. 'Where is it coming from…its not coming from my neck… where is it?'

Sasuke desperately tired to determine the source of pain, however he could not see, because the thick blankets did not let enough light in. 'I cant see anything, dam it… I hate wool...its to god dam itchy!' So without a though Sasuke ripped the blankets off. Then as Sasuke eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, which was coming in through a large window, he noticed that he was completely naked and that right across from him was Naruto. His golden hair glowed in the sunlight and his eyes were a clear blue. 'Naruto…'

As "Naruto"(Sano) walked closer, towards Sasuke, his body began to change. First his hair turned from a golden blond to a dark brown and then his eyes changed from blue to green. Sasuke was shocked, 'who the fuck is this guy… why the hell am I with him and where are my cloths.' Sano glanced at Sasuke and smiled with glee, all was going as planned.

Sasuke was silent and was beginning to get frightened, 'what if this guy is a pervert or something… I have to get away from here.' Then Sano turned around, so that he was no longer looking at Sasuke, who was completely naked. Sano said in a kind voice, like a caring father, "Are you okay? I found you in the forest and you were freezing…so I took you to my cabin. Your cloths were soaked so I had to take you out of them…oh… let me introduce myself, I am called Sano…"

Sasuke stopped Sano in mid-sentence and said, "Thank you very much, but if I could please have my things…I have to go find my traveling partners."

Sano said kindly, "I'm sorry I cannot let you do that… you feel on a rock and two of your ribs are broke, so I cannot allow you to leave …you could probably go only a mile…so you should just stay here at least until your rib heals."

Sasuke looked at Sano and said, "I can't stay that long I have to meet up with my team mates…I am sorry, but I have to go."

Sano replied, "So you are a ninja…well then you might want this..." Sano held up all of Sasuke's ninja supplies "…I will go search for your team mates, rest hear at least for the day…then you can leave… okay."

Sasuke could tell that Sano was stubborn and said, "Fine I will stay one day, but then I am leaving…thank you."

Sano turned around and faced Sasuke like a father. Sano then walked towards Sasuke and grabbed a sheet (cotton) and then wrapped him in it, and then Sano carried Sasuke back to the bed. Sano said, while carrying Sasuke, "I know you can take care of your self, but you should try to limit your movement, so that your bones will heal faster…okay…so rest I will get you some tea and the I will go look for your friends." Sano grinned at Sasuke as he laid Sasuke down on the bed.

Sasuke felt warm and was glad that he was no longer touching wool. For some reason Sasuke felt safe and happy, even though his body was still in pain. 'I hope they are all right... I mean they must be worried about me, but I will be with them soon… I just hope nothing bad happens to them. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura I will be with you all soon…that is if you want me to be with you?' So as Sasuke lay in the soft bed he began to drift off into sleep, unaware of his teammates who are searching frantically for him.

Kakashi looked forward and saw the impatient Naruto running faster and faster, following the tracks that Sasuke left in the snow. Kakashi said in a kind voice, "Naruto I understand that you want to find Sasuke, but you got to remember that we are a team…we have to work together, if we want to find Sasuke as quickly as possible."

Naruto slowed down and said to Kakashi in his normal tone of voice, "I know, but what if Sasuke is injured or something. We have to go faster."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw an anxious look on his face, which did not make her feel any better. He must really miss Sasuke…I mean… I guess they are lovers, or are they… I mean maybe Sasuke is Bi or something, but at least he is with Naruto instead of Ino. I guess I could live with Sasuke in Naruto's arms… Did I just say that? Ahhhh this is so awkward.

Kakashi said in a rather kind voice, "Sakura come on I think one of my dogs found Sasuke's sent." A few seconds after Kakashi said this, they heard a loud howl.

The howl came from the north, which caused Team Kakashi to change their direction and move north. /Something does not seem right. I mean why would Sasuke go north wouldn't he instinctively go south…something was wrong with Sasuke before this issue of his sexuality came up. I just hope we can find him in time so that we can figure out what that something was…or is. /

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were traveling at a steady rate, however once the sun disappeared behind the mountains they ran across a small inn, with hot springs.

Kakashi said in a nonchalant voice, "How would you like to rest here for the night?"

Sakura replied excitedly, "I would love it...but only if it is okay with you Sensei"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who he could tell was willing to keep on running, but he could also tell that his body was getting tired, so Kakashi said, "Well then I guess we shall be staying here for the night."

Naruto was shocked and said in a rather annoyed voice, "Kakashi-Sensei we have to continue… we can't stop for the night…we have got to find Sasuke!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with his glaring eyes and said, "Naruto we are all tired, it would be stupid to go forward without resting… I know you want to rescue Sasuke, but it is better that we rest now so that if we have to fight we are better rested…okay."

Naruto knew that Kakashi was not going to change his mind so he had no other choice, but to accept this. So Kakashi took point as they entered the inn and were checked in. Naruto and Kakashi were going to share a room, while Sakura got her own room, much to Sakura's delight. So after they ate a big meal Kakashi and Naruto went to the male hot spring and sat down next to each other.

Naruto and Kakashi were alone. The female hot spring was at the other end of the inn far away from the male hot spring. So as Naruto and Kakashi sat naked next to each other Kakashi looked at the boy and smiled. Kakashi remembered when he first saw Naruto; he was not exactly ninja material, however Naruto has proven himself many times to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's face and saw that it was not his normal cheerful face. Kakashi knew that Naruto was very worried about Sasuke, so Kakashi did what any perverted teacher would do: kiss him. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a face that could only describe shock. (Kakashi kissed me…he kissed me).

Naruto was shocked and said in a soft voice, "Kakashi why did you do that?"

Kakashi looked at the teen and said, "Because you looked like you were about to cry and since Sasuke is not here to cheer you up…I just decided to do something that would get your mind off of him, also I bet you need some practice."

Naruto got closer to Kakashi and then said, "Thanks Sensei… I just miss him very much." Then out of nowhere Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and snuggled closer to him. (I don't know why I am doing this, but for right now it just feels right…Sasuke I will find you.)

Kakashi got closer to Naruto and then kissed him again. Soon Naruto's face was no longer grim and he even creaked a smile. Naruto felt safe in Kakashi's arms and did not worry about what tomorrow was going to bring. Naruto smiled at Kakashi, which made Kakashi crack a grin. Naruto and Kakashi enjoyed the hot spring for two more hours (you can figure this out…but sorry no sex) and then decided that it was time to go to sleep. So they grabbed their towels and returned back to their room.

When Kakashi and Naruto arrived at their bedroom they found Sakura waiting for them. She blushed when she saw that they were partially naked. "Sorry" Sakura said as she waited outside of their room while Naruto and Kakashi changed. When the door to their room opened, Kakashi and Naruto were dressed for bed.

Kakashi said, "Is everything okay Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes I just wanted to say goodnight…so goodnight."

Kakashi and Naruto said in unison, "Goodnight Sakura" as Sakura walked down the hall towards her bedroom, which was at the other end of the inn, luckily for Kakashi and Naruto.

As Kakashi lay down in bed, Naruto slowly walked up to him and asked in a voice similar to a little kid, who was afraid of thunder, "Can I sleep with you Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi smiled at the teen and said, "Yes" and as Naruto snuggled into Kakashi's arms, both of them both became hard. Naruto blushed as Kakashi kissed his neck. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Naruto, but I think you should save your first time for Sasuke…because he is the one…" Kakashi stopped speaking. Kakashi saw that Naruto was passed out and grinned thinking of Naruto and Sasuke and what an interesting couple they would be. /I wonder who would wear the "pants" in the relationship? I mean Naruto may not be as grounded as Sasuke, but he is stronger…well I guess only time will tell. Well good night Naruto...sleep well/ Kakashi turned out the light and before he knew it Kakashi fell asleep with Naruto in his arms.

Sasuke lay on the soft bed naked, relaxing in front of the warm fire, smiling as he dreamt of his childhood with his family and the rest of his clan. Sasuke felt happy, which he had not felt in a long time…except when he was with Naruto.

Sano was about a mile away from the cabin and he was leaning against an old tree. The tree's branches were bare and grotesque and the bark was coming off in chunks. Sano was waiting for his master to appear. The plan was going perfectly, Sasuke was wrapped completely in his Illusion and all that remained was for his master and the Kyubbi to appear. Sano could not wait till his master's plan would be set into action, but the best part is that he gets a front row seat to all of it, which made him literally jump for joy.

Sano waited four more minutes, but decided to call it a night, but that was when he saw his master with his glaring red eyes….

End of Chapter

Hope you liked the story…peace

Song of the day is: The Origins of Love from the movie Hedwig and the Angry Inch.


	5. Sunny Sunday

Hello again…I'm back with another chapter…so I hope you enjoy it. Peace

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

P.S.S.S.S.S I am always looking for new ideas so speak up

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(…) Naruto's thoughts

… Sakura's thoughts

/…/ Kakashi's thoughts

(From last chapter)

"Sunny Sunday"

By

Joni Mitchell

"She pulls the shade,

It's just another sunny Sunday.

She dodges the light like Blanch Dubois.

Bright colors fade away on such a sunny Sunday;

She waits for the night to fall.

Then she points her pistol through the door,

And she aims at the streetlight

While the freeway hisses.

Dog bark as the gun falls to the floor.

The streetlight's still burring;

She always misses.

But the day she hits,

That's the day she'll leave.

That one little victory, that all she needs!

She pulls the shade;

It's just another sunny Monday.

She waits for the night to fall."

Sasuke's point of view:

'What is that?' I opened my eyes slowly and saw the sun glaring through the shades. 'Where am I?' I leaned forward and looked around the room, while doing this I realized that I was no longer in the cabin. I am in a place that looks somewhat familiar, a room that looks somewhat like my own room. 'Wait a minute this is my room…what happened…why I am home?'

I then heard a voice, a voice I had thought I would never hear again. It sent shivers down my spine, 'mom'. "Sasuke, come on its time to wake up" her voice was as warm as I remembered it.

'What is happening?' I walked slowly towards my door, and then I realized that I was no longer naked, I was now wearing my black silk boxers.

"Sasuke, come on you have to get going… you're going to be late."

'Mom… maybe I am hearing things… the only thing I can do is try to figure out what is happening here.' With this in mind I went to my closet and grabbed a set of clothing. I got dressed and when I looked over my body, I saw no signs that I had broken anything or even that I have fallen. 'Something is defiantly wrong…'

I walked out of my room, dressed properly, and looked down the hall. As I went down the stairs, I saw a face that I never thought I would see again. 'Mom…you look exactly like…' I want to cry, but I hold my tears back. 'I never thought that I would see you again.' I ran towards her and grabbed her. I squeeze her tightly and smile as I look at her loving face. She looks at me with a blank face, but then smiles. Her face lights up and I can't keep my tears back anymore.

"Its good to see you too..." she hugs me and then says, "…oh look at the time" as she gazes at the clock on the wall.

I look at her with a puzzled face and say, "What for?"

"You have to meet up with Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan…you have a mission today."

"Wait…I have a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan…what about Naruto?" I asked my mom kindly.

"Who is Naruto?" She replied kindly.

"Who's Naruto? ..." I look at my mom with a shocked look, "…the boy whose body holds the legendary Kyubbi."

Mom kept on smiling as she said, "Sorry honey I have no idea who that is, but who knows maybe I am mixing up some of your friends…oh gosh you are going to be late." Then she turned around and grabbed my lunch as I got my shoes on.

Once I grabbed everything I needed, my mom returned and gave me my lunch, at the same time she also kissed me on the cheek. She smiled as I looked at her face and before I closed the door she said, "Have a good day and good luck on your mission."

"Have a nice day," I said smiling as I left the house. Once I left and walked into the street I saw all of my clansmen alive and well. The sweets shop workers, all of them alive and well. I was so happy that I could not help, but cry a bit. I then smiled and ran towards the place where I usually met Kakashi and the rest of the team, but I was a bit nervous, because 'where was Naruto? I guess the best place to start is with Kakashi.'

I ran faster as I looked at my watch. Even though Kakashi is usually not on time, I sill wanted to get there early so that I could talk to Sakura about Naruto. 'Something must be wrong, I mean come on everyone in the village should know Naruto…even if it is only because they hate him… they still should know him.' I quickened my step as I realized I had only about five minutes to get to the meeting spot.

The meeting spot was just as it always was. There were trees all around and two long split rail fences, which created the boundaries of the road. It was sunny today and it felt nice after spending all that time in the north. 'Ah this feels so nice, I haven't felt this warm in a long time…except for when… I was with Naruto.' I felt that pain around my neck again, however I ignored it, 'I have felt worse… as long as I can move… I will be okay.'

When I got there I only saw Sakura with her bright pink hair swaying in the breeze. I ran closer and when she saw me she turned her head and said with a bright smile, "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

When I got closer to her, I said, in my normal tone of voice, "Hello Sakura-chan…how are today you?"

"I am good, how are you?" Sakura replied with a smile still on her face.

I then stopped and leaned against the split rail fence. The pressure around my neck got stronger; it felt like I had an invisible rope around my neck. 'Why is this happening…I got to get a hold of myself.' Focusing on Sakura I said, "I am okay…where is Naruto and Kakashi?"

Sakura smiled, like I had just told some kind of joke. She then said in a happy tone, "Kakashi is usually late, as you know, but who is this Naruto?"

I looked at Sakura like she was joking and said, " Come on…you know Naruto."

Sakura looked at me with a blank expression on her face. Sakura then said, "Sasuke-kun…I really don't have any idea who this Naruto person is…is this some kind of joke."

"No this is not a joke" I said in a annoyed tone of voice, "you know the guy who is really annoying, blond hair, blue eyes, he is very loud, has a big crush on you…his body contains the legendary Kyubbi."

"No Sasuke… I don't think there is anyone in the village that looks like that…" Sakura replied.

'What…that can't be true…Naruto where are you…I know you're real.' The pain got worse as I thought more about Naruto. 'This pain…ah.' I couldn't breath, 'calm down Sasuke…calm down.' The wind blew a sudden gust and if felt cool against my skin. My mind began to wander on the time Naruto and I were together in the cave. I started to get hard, 'calm down Sasuke…control yourself… you need to control yourself.'

Then I heard a familiar "Yo...". I turned around and saw Kakashi standing there calm, as always.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto?' I said as I turned around.

Kakashi looked at me with his usual blank stair and said, "Naruto…who is Naruto?"

Sano's POV

I am waiting for my master; his plan is working perfectly. 'Sasuke is wrapped tightly in my illusion and all that remains is for master and the Kyubbi to appear. I can't wait till master comes…that is when the real fun begins'.

I waited four more minutes, but decided to call it a night. I was just about to leave when I saw my masters glaring red eyes.

"Hello Master, everything is set up as you requested." I said calmly.

"Good work…where are you keeping Sasuke" my master said calmly.

"He is in the cabin, like you ordered and I happy to tell you that he is completely under my control."

"Good work" master said.

Then I went closer to my master and said, "What is your next order master?"

"Take me to Sasuke…" master said.

"As you wish." I replied. Then I felt the cold steel of a blade against my neck.

"Take me to Sasuke…" the voice said again.

"Who are you? Why do you wish to interfere with my masters plan?" I said fearlessly.

The person, imitating my master, turned me around so I see his face. That is when I saw the red eye of Kakashi. Kakashi then said, "It is my business…so you better take me to him, before I decide to kill you."

"Fine." I said calmly.

Naruto's POV

I felt the warmth of Kakashi's body. It felt nice. His scent seemed to be calming. I did not feel afraid, I felt safe. I only have felt this safe in Sasuke's arms. The sun is warm against my face as I slowly open my eyes. I open my eyes and see that it isn't Kakashi. 'Holy Shit…' I stared into the red eyes of the face I have seen only a few times 'Itachi'.

Itachi gestures me to be silent. Then he pulls me closer and kisses me. He holds me close. I feel his smooth skin against my own. I started to cry.

Then Itachi said, "now, now Naruto…don't cry…everything will be okay… don't worry."

End of Chapter

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. Peace.

Song of the day: The Boho Dance by Joni Mitchell

"Jesus was a beggar he was rich in grace

And Solomon kept his head in all his glory"

Please R&R and I hope no one got mad with the paring…I just liked the ideas of these parings…why? Don't ask me why?

Yea chapter five is finished!


	6. What Did I Miss Here?

Hello again well I don't have much to say, except I hope you like this chapter and please review…I mean please I would like some sort of response otherwise I cry :(…so please REVIEW!

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

P.S.S.S.S.S I am always looking for new ideas so speak up

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(…) Naruto's thoughts

… Sakura's thoughts

/…/ Kakashi's thoughts

(From last chapter)

What Did I Miss Here?

Naruto's POV

I stared at Itachi with the coldest stare that I could muster. ('He must have done something to Sasuke… I know he must have found him and then used that attack…what is it called? Argh that doesn't matter I just know he did something to Sasuke…what did he do to Kakashi? I mean that was Kakashi who I slept with last night…wasn't it?' oo)

I felt Itachi place his tongue on the top of my back and slowly moved it down to the top of my but. It sent shivers down my spine. It felt nice and I started to get hard as I felt his hands message my back. I let out a small moan as he finished messaging my body. I tried to say something, but Itachi said, "shush." (Lime…but no anal sex, just oral o)

(What happened…Itachi! Right…were did he go?) I glanced at all of the corners of the rooms and noticed that Itachi was nowhere to be seen, but then I laid down and saw Itachi was sleeping right next to me. (Holy shit…he still is here…what happened last night…I mean where is Kakashi? I got to get out of here…but how? Sakura…where is she… did Itachi do something to her? I don't get anything...nothing makes sense.)

I started to move away from Itachi, but then he grabbed me and that was when I saw his red eyes. Those eyes sent jolts of fear through my body. He smiled at me and then said in a rather cool voice, "Why are you leaving… I was just about to explain everything to you. Don't you want to know what is happening, but I guess I could just have some more fun with you and then take you…or I could just kill you."

My body became paralyzed with fear, his eyes bore into my flesh and I stopped moving. I knew I would regret this, but I said calmly, "Okay…tell me what I have missed." (xx)

Itachi rolled over so that he could face me and then he said, "okay well where to being…Oh I know, how about what happened to my little brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke's point of view

"Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto?' I said as I turned around.

Kakashi looked at me with his usual blank stair and said, "Naruto…who is Naruto?"

"What? … Naruto is the boy who's body hold's the legendary Kyubbi...come on he is a member of team seven…you must remember him!" I was getting pissed, 'I mean come on Kakashi must know who Naruto is.'

"Sasuke calm down…I am sorry, but as you know the Kyubbi was destroyed by the fourth before you were born… so don't pretend that some boy's body holds that beast."

"Kakashi…" I stopped, how could they not know who Naruto is, I mean he is the loudest ninja you will ever meet. Something is definitely wrong. 'I got to review the facts something doesn't make sense and I need to figure this out…as soon as possible.'

"Let's go… we have work to do…" Kakashi said as he looked at a small piece of paper in his hand, "let's see first we have to get the forth some supplies and then escort a prince from the main gate to the main castles. So lets get going."

Kakashi and Sakura started to walk to the main castle as I was trying to put things together, however nothing seemed to make any sense, 'what the hell happened…'

Kakashi turned around and faced me, he then smiled and said, and "Sasuke come on we have work to do."

Naruto's POV

Itachi's body shimmered with sweat in the cool sunlight. (Wow…Itachi looks so very…sexy…wait what am I thinking…what is happening to me? o0)

"Well Naruto…" Itachi said as he pinned me to the bed, "…do you now understand my master plan?"

I looked at his face, etched with anger and rage, his red eyes. (What should I say…that Itachi had some crony kidnap Sasuke and then he was able to trick Kakashi in to go after one of his shadow clones. Then Itachi replaced Kakashi at the hot spring. Then Itachi got me in to bed and then in the morning, poof he is with me in bed and if I do anything wrong he will kill Sasuke…all I had to do is be "good" and Sasuke will be all right.) I looked at the window and said in a calm fearful voice, "Yes…but what happened to Sakura?"

Itachi turned my face and said calmly, "She is my backup in case Sasuke is found, but don't worry she is asleep and will be released when you and I leave…so don't think she will come in and save you."

I nodded and then pulled Itachi closer (arg what is wrong with me? I got to get out of this mess, but Itachi he looks… so sexy).

Itachi's mouth started to move down my chest and then I felt pure ecstasy and before I knew it, I had blacked out. (NO SEX…sorry but this has nothing to do with any form of intercourse)

Sasuke's POV

Sweat was streaming down my face and I was carrying a large box filled with ink. I have been working for the last couple of hours, bring supplied to the fourth, however we were about to finish when Kakashi came up to me and said, "Well lets go Sasuke."

I looked up at Kakashi's face and said, " What? I have to finish this first."

Kakashi then slapped me and said, "Wake up!"

"What was that for…" I yelled at Kakashi "…I have to finish this first…"

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" Kakashi interrupted me and then before I knew it everything went black.

When I regained consciousness my eyesight was blurry, however I was soon able to see Kakashi's covered face. 'What the hell is happening to me.'

Kakashi pulled me up and then said in a calm voice, "Good your awake."

"What the hell is happening to me Kakashi-san" I said this so fast that it was barley understandable.

"Well the simplified version is that Itachi caused the avalanche, that caused you to reveal your emotions to Naruto. Then we came in and caught you kissing Naruto, which caused you to run away and then you were kidnapped by Itachi's lackey" Kakashi pointed at the woodsman on the floor who was knocked-out, "now we have got to get back to the inn, before Itachi dose anything to Naruto."

"Okay" I said and started to walk to the door. I was about to open the door when I noticed that Kakashi was blushing. I soon realized that I was still naked. "Ah f&$#" I said as I grabbed the blanket and covered my body.

"You might want these" Kakashi said as he handed me my clothing.

"Thanks" I said, I could tell that my face was bright red by this point. "Let me get dress and then lets go get Naruto and Sakura before anything happens to them…I just wish I knew what Itachi was planning?"

"Don't worry everything will work out," Kakashi said in a clam voice. I was about to go into another room when he came closer to me. Then suddenly he kissed me. His smooth lips felt good against my face and I blushed.

"Well maybe we could wait a couple of minutes," I said.

The End

Song of the day is: American Idiot, because I am not one…so yea!

Political thought of the day is: IMPEACH BUSH NOW!


	7. Snowfall

Hello again…I have some sad news, no one review my last update so I am very sad, but I guess that is expected, however I have gotten over 5000 hits for this story so yea. This is going to be short, sorry, but I just have a lot to do…peace

P.S. I don't own anything so don't try and sew me & I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to write this… you should know who you are.

P.S.S R&R please!

P.S.S.S this contains spoilers (sort of), so don't read if you don't want to… also please don't criticize my use of facts and switching between points of view…ok

P.S.S.S.S I know I have issues with the switching of word tenses, so please don't state the obvious in your reviews… thank you

P.S.S.S.S.S I am always looking for new ideas so speak up

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

(…) Naruto's thoughts

… Sakura's thoughts

/…/ Kakashi's thoughts

Nameindicate who is talking, only used when there is a long dialogue

(From last chapter)

Song of the day is: Hymns for the Exiled by Anais Mitchell

Snowfall

Sasuke's POV

"We got to get going Kakashi…we don't want to waste any more time," I said as I stood in the doorway.

Kakashi walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, as he said, "don't worry were going, but it shouldn't take us very long to get there, it is only about two miles away."

The cold wind blew on my face as I stepped outside the cabin. It was snowing very fast and the snowflakes looked like big clumps of white cotton. The snow fell on Kakashi's light grey hair, but his hair was so pale that I could barley tell that any of it snow was there. I looked at Kakashi and asked him calmly, "Which way?"

"That way" Kakashi said, while he indicated to the west.

"Okay" I said as I started to run in the direction, which Kakashi pointed to. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I was going to slow. 'I have got to move faster…I have got to get Itachi, this may be my only chance to get my revenge…I cant pass it up'

We ran for about ten more minutes and then Kakashi stopped, "We have to stop…you need a break" he said.

"I can go on" I said, "...we have got to get there before Itachi leaves." I started to run when Kakashi grabbed me.

"Is that all you can think of Sasuke-chan" Kakashi said angrily.

"What did you call me?" I replied bitterly.

"I called you Sasuke-chan because you are acting like a little child who just had his favorite toy taken away." Kakashi

"What the hell do you mean…are you saying I enjoy hunting my brother?" Sasuke

"I would not say that you enjoy hunting your brother Sasuke-chan, however you do obsessed and focus on this one goal and because of that you miss what is right in front of you, which is how a little child sees things." Kakashi

"I do not," I said in a childish voice, which even shocked myself.

"Aren't you at all worried about what Itachi may have done to Sakura or to Naruto?" Kakashi

'Then it hit me like a ton of brick…what would Itachi do to Naruto…would he kill him, would he kidnap him?'

"Don't you realize that Naruto loves you…he may not be able to say it right now, but I can tell that he dose…don't you realize this…Sasuke-chan are you willing to let go of your dreams of revenge for Naruto, a person I thought you care about?" Kakashi

'What Naruto loves me…that can't be… no way would…I mean what we had in the cave was something, but not love…it was just a thing…wasn't it?'

"Are you so dense that you cannot see how much Naruto cares about you…you are like a brother to him… cant you see that?" Kakashi

'A need time away I need to think…I got to figure out what the best thing to do.'

"No running away this time Sasuke" Kakashi said as he tightened his grip on my arm ", you have to face the fact that you are gay…don't tell me that you didn't enjoy the time we had in the cabin…I know you enjoyed it. So admit it and if you cannot even admit it then I guess I was wrong about you." Kakashi

'I got to run…I got to run…I got to run…afraid… Itachi…mom…dad… blood…pain… eyes ………………Naruto.' I remember something at that moment. I remembered how nice it felt to be with Naruto in the cave, how warm his body made mine and how happy I felt being with him.

"Sasuke-chan…" Kakashi

I felt something on my face…tears. I was crying, something I vowed never to do again. I hanged my face in shame as my tears fell on the snow covered ground. The snow made my body feel cold. Then suddenly I felt warm and I swear at first I saw Naruto hugging me, however I quickly realized that it was Kakashi.

"Come on Sasuke-chan we have got to get going." Kakashi

I looked at Kakashi's face and I could tell that he was smiling behind his mask. I realized that right now Naruto and Sakura meant more than my revenge. I was still crying and tried to hide it, but Kakashi said, "Don't be afraid to show your tears…just be honest and if that happens everything will be okay."

Kakashi let go of me and then we walked in silence, I cried the whole way to the hotel. We walked for about an hour and the snow was still falling hard. We were about five minutes to the hotel when I looked at Kakashi's face and realized just how tried he actually was.

Before we got to the entrance of the hotel I finally worked up the courage to say, "Kakashi-sensei I am sorry...you were right, I was acting like a child. I should have been more worried about Naruto and Sakura…I'm sorry. I promise I am not going to run any more…Kakashi…I'm…"

"Don't worry Sasuke-chan I already know." Kakashi

We rested for a few minutes and worked out a plan, which simply was that we strike at two different points, first in Sakura's room and then in Naruto's room. That way in case Naruto is hurt, Sakura will be able to heal him as quickly as possible.

The plan was working perfectly, until we got to Sakura's room, because we found that she was under some kind of sleeping spell.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"Bring her with us, what else." Kakashi responded.

We were exiting the room when we saw Itachi.

"Well, well Kakashi you found my little brother it seems." Itachi said coldly.

"Where is Naruto…you bastard?" I said.

"He is asleep in my room…he was quite nice…he is almost like a girl…so soft so delicate." Itachi

"I will take care of Itachi you go get Naruto…okay Sasuke." Kakashi

"Okay" I said as I ran towards the room in which Itachi just exited from. I barley dodged a blow from Itachi as I ran towards his room, but by luck I was able to jump through the window and safely land on a bed.

"Ouch" the bed said as I came to my sense. I jumped up when I realized that it was Naruto, however from his voice I could tell that something was wrong with him, my only question was 'what?'

End of Chapter

What will happen next…what is wrong with Naruto…will Sasuke ever find true love…find out next chapter…good bye

P.S. not sure when next update will occur…sorry.


End file.
